Wolverine
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * Grim Reminder * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Operation: Rebirth Personality Physical appearance Powers & Abilities Superhuman reflexes and senses, especially sense of smell that allows him to track and detect anomolies in the air. Regenerative healing factor that makes him immune to all infectious disease and major poisons, exhibit superhuman endurance, and allows him to regrow limbs. Healing also makes him age very slowly if at all. Skeleton bonded with unbreakable adamantium which includes a set of retractable claws in his wrists. Also can exhibit extreme rage in a state known as 'berserker rage,' but it is unclear if this is part of his mutation or a product of Weapon X. Early Life Little is known of the feral X-Man called Wolverine. His accelerated healing makes his age impossible to determine. Rumors abound in the theories about what he has done and been through, most of them originating from his own tampered memories. It is known that in World War II he fought alongside Captain America, protecting the Allied troops as well as freeing the Jews and others held by the Nazi SS. When the two broke into Auschwitz, the first person they rescued was a young boy named Erik Lensherr. Then, sometime in the mid-to-late 60's, he was one of many subjects of a cruel experiment known as Weapon-X. During this project, he worked with a man who would become his major rival, known as Sabretooth. The rivalry of the two is so violent, that one time Sabretooth mused at the thought of it being their destiny that one of the two would destroy the other. After Wolverine liberated himself from this project, he spent years roaming the Canadian wilderness, until he was found by two trappers, who brought him to a wrestling match in which he fought a bear. The video of that fight was taped by Magneto, who showed it to his then-partner, Charles Xavier. Xavier used his Cerebro unit to locate Logan, and sent his new student Ororo to find him. Ororo arrived just as Magneto himself tried to recruit Wolverine, but Logan opted to join Xavier's cause. Season 1 Later, it was discovered that the Weapon-X project had placed a device in Logan's head that allowed them to control him and his anger level. This event led to the short-lived team up of Wolverine and Sabretooth, and the two attacked the young X-Men, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat, who had accompanied Logan to the Canadian wilderness to find the source of his increased anger. Subsequently, Logan was able to fight off the device, and Shadowcat short-circuited the Weapon-X computer systems, causing the entire base to explode. Currently, Wolverine works at Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted, helping the fledgling X-Men to be able to understand and control their powers, while he attempts to put the pieces of his fragmented psyche back together. That is, when Logan isn't somewhere violating speed laws on his suped-up motorcycle. * Strategy X Logan stops by a store on his motorcycle heading for the mansion. Sabretooth is shown watching him from a distance. When Toad is trying to escape the mansion, he runs into Logan on his way out, but Xavier tells Wolverine to let him go. Then he welcomes Logan home. * X-Impulse - At the mansion Logan catches Sabretooth's scent. He suits up and takes off after him on his cycle. Later an all out brawl breaks out between Sabretooth and Logan. Sabretooth slams a car into Logan, and while he's got him pinned he says that "One shall fall by the other's hand." Scott blasts Sabretooth off of Wolverine, and Kurt tries to 'port in and help. Sabretooth is about to attack Kurt when Logan slams him into an elevator. Sabretooth runs off. Wolverine tells Scott and Kurt to stay out of his battles. * Rogue Recruit- A ninja sneaks into the X-Men mansion. Storm attacks him and ends up knocking him into the danger room. The ninja takes out some machinery before Charles Xavier calls for him to stop. Turns out to be Wolverine giving a demonstration for the students. He tells Storm that the mansions defenses were too easily breached and they talk about ways to boost security. Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Kitty show up, but Rogue takes off scared. Kurt talks Logan into letting him go after the girl, since she seems so terrified of Wolverine. He agrees and tells him to watch after the "half-pint". Kitty calls out to Xavier for help. Xavier sends Wolverine after Kitty and Kurt. * Mutant Crush Fred is appearing in a monster truck show as a strong man. Jean and Logan are at the rally to find out if he really is a mutant. The crown cheers and 'The Blob' begins. However after pulling on the trucks, he slips and falls down. The crowed laughs at this, and it in turn makes Fred feel very embarrassed, and he channels that into anger. Then then runs away from the arena. Xavier and Wolverine are watching Kurt and Kitty train. Xavier gets Jeans call and Wolverine goes off looking for them. Wolverine finds her first. He attacks the Blob, but the Blob knocks him out. Later Jean asks Rogue why she helped them and Rogue becomes upset and tells them that she doesn't know. She runs off and Wolverine stops Jean from following saying that Rogue isn't ready yet. Kitty says that she feels like they owe Rogue now and Scott agrees. * Turn of the Rogue - At the institute, Xavier and Logan talk about the kids not knowing that Darkholme is really Mystique. Logan says they should tell them the truth, but Xavier says he doesn't know if they're ready for it. Storm and Jean walk in, saying that there is trouble brewing on the mountain, a blizzard's coming in. Xavier asks why Jean isn't with them, and she tells them how Darkholme pulled her to make room for Rogue. Xavier, Wolverine, and Storm fly towards the mountains in the Blackbird on their way to find Scott. Xavier tells Storm and Logan that he's hurt. They're worried that they won't be able to find him in the white out of the blizzard. A beam blasts through the snow and the X-Men follow it. Mystique morphs into a bird to stop her fall. The X-Jet arrives and Mystique flies off. They pick up Scott and Rogue as the bridge collapses. On the jet, Storm tends to Scott as Wolverine asks Rogue which side she's on. She asks if she'll be thrown off of the jet is she doesn't say them. Wolverine closes the hatch and tells her that's not their style, either they've earned her trust by now or not. She says them and Wolverine welcomes her to the X-Men. Back at the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. * Middleverse Season 2 At the beginning of the "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Wolverine was in the New York seweres, hunting down Sabretooth, until he was kidnapped by former S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Bolivar Trask. Later, when he awoke, Wolverine was forced to fight the Sentinel robot that Trask had created in his anti-mutant campaign. To Logan's surprise, even he was unable to subdue the powerful robot, and remains in captivity, awaiting his chance to free himself. Season 3 The next day, known as the "Day of Recovery," he and the rest of the group were rescued by Mystique and the still-combined X-Men/Brotherhood team. However, why Trask turned him over to the government remains to be seen. Soon after these events, Wolverine was offered a place in Magneto's Brotherhood, through the strong-arm of the group, Colossus. Wolverine rejected the offer, saying that he didn't care for the thought of being a lacky. To this, Colossus responded that he was no lacky, merely that he had no choice, but refused to elaborate further. When Rogue lost control of all of the powers she absorbed, it was Wolverine who talked her down, reasoning with her as he'd been in that same place many years ago. Season 4 Soon after, Wolverine was attacked by Omega Red and Gauntlet and taken captive. Though he was badly injured, he managed to escape into a woods, right where the two wanted him. While in the woods, they continued to follow him, until he finally ran into their real target, X-23. X-23 told him to leave, that he was being tracked and used as bait for her. He didn't believe her, until she found a tracking device on him. She attempted to break free of her "father" when Wolverine told her it was like they were being pushed into a trap, but he kept up with her until they were finally right where the trackers wanted them. Omega Red and Gauntlet kept the two pinned down under a barrage of fire until Gauntlet was able to use a sonic blaster to subdue them, just after X-23 said that she had wanted to get caught. Wolverine awoke as a captive of Hydra, still unsure of why his "daughter" had wanted to be captured, when he wast turned over to Omega Red, who told Logan that he intended to take out his revenge against all of the Weapon X mutants, and then attacked him. Logan's training didn't fail him, and he was able to bring Omega Red down when he tricked the supersoldier into sending one of his tentacles right into an electric conduit. With that, Wolverine tracked down X-23 who'd managed to free herself as well, and asked her what she had in mind now. X-23 informed him that because of what she was, neither Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D. would ever leave her alone. The compound's guards began attacking them, but Logan held them off, telling X-23 to run. She did, and Logan emerged from the compound just in time to see X-23 board the Hydra leader's ship as it began to take off. Logan attempted to follow her, but X-23 kicked him off of the ship, sending him to the ground. Inside, X-23 prepared to take down the Hydra leader, when Gauntlet stepped in to stop her. However, before he could fire, X-23 covered the room with small explosive devices, telling him it was over, and the entire ship exploded. X-23 apparently sacrificed herself in order to stop Hydra's operations, and ensure that neither the Hydra remnants nor S.H.I.E.L.D. would ever use her as a weapon again. Or, that was the way she made it appear. In reality, Logan knows that she survived the explosion due to her own healing ability. Notes It has recently been discovered that the scientists in the Weapon X program sampled Logan's DNA, which Hydra stole and used to create a mutant girl with the same powers and abilities, as well as an adamantium skeleton and claws, as the feral X-Man, effectively giving Logan a daughter as wild as himself. This daughter, known only as X-23, broke free of Hydra and broke into S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, stealing their files on the X-Men. After this, she fled to Xavier's base, and single-handedly brought down all of the X-Men, setting a trap for her would-be father. When Wolverine showed up, X-23 was waiting for him, and attacked him, blaming the X-Man for her life. Wolverine defended himself but never attacked, finally convincing X-23 that he knew nothing of her existence or he would have freed her himself. When S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived, Wolverine told her to run, and refused to allow Nick Fury to chase after the girl. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category: X-Men